


Molly and her Boys

by Cedric_B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheeky!Khan, Defeated!Molly, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Molly Hooper gets kidnapped by a group of her closest male friends all happen to have a significant similarity to a certain Consulting Detective. Sherlock Holmes feels a sudden unfamiliar type of emotion, he can not seem to categorise after witnessing Molly be swept away.





	1. Phase One

**Author's Note:**

> //Sherlolly!AU where Molly is friends with every single Character of Ben’s (A.K.A. Martin, Patrick, Khan, Rory maybe even Benedict Cumberbatch himself) and yet she falls in love with Sherlock, and friend-zones all the other “guys” who are in love with her, who she stays in contact with and they maybe finally decide to help her or at least knock some sense into Sherlock to hurry up and Marry Molly already. (Bonus points if, Sherlock gets jealous about Molly hanging out with Martin, Patrick, Khan, Rory, Ben).
> 
> This is an absolute slightly OOC/Cracky RomCom Fanfic. Please enjoy! :P

Molly sighed again, as she was again left with the sound of the morgue doors slamming shut, packing away all of the left over equipment and files that Sherlock had left as well as the beaker John had knocked over accidentally.

As she swept the remainders of glass into the bin, she heard her phone Ring! Ring! Ring! she smiled knowing straight away who it would be. Looking at the caller ID “Martin Crieff Calling” she smiled as she saw the ginger-haired man pop up on her screen, answering the phone with a smile.

“Hi, Martin!” she heard fumbling and someone curse, frowning she spoke again, 

“Martin? Are you okay?” 

“Y-es-No, No, Molly Whatever Khan tells you to do, don’t do it, promise me you won’t do it” 

“Do, what Martin I don’t understand?”, “Molly, just-promise me-" before Martin could even continue, Bang! the doors to the morgue had just opened, before she could even open her mouth to reprimand whoever it was, three familiar looking figures all standing side by side.

Molly frowned until she recognised who it was, she smiled, "Oh hello you three, I thought we weren’t meeting until tomorrow?” she stated confusedly, “Change of plans Hooper, we’re going out tonight and we need you to get out of your clothes” Rory stated happily. 

She stared at all three of them for a moment, then burst out giggling, as she continued to clean around the lab. 

“That was a good one, Rory” she wiped her eye, before popping away the files. “Molly, it wasn’t a joke” Rory stated, as he frowned at the woman in front of him. 

Frowning again she turned to face him one more time, 

“What do you mean it wasn’t a joke?” she stared at all three of them once more, and this time she gave them each her calculating stare or what Mary calls it her “Holmes-look”, judging by each of their stances they were serious, as well as blocking one of the only exit this must have been planned, due to the fact that the other exit, was a fire escape used for emergencies, and the look in Khan’s eyes were something if not mischievous and last time she agreed to do whatever he said, they ended up running half naked across campus to their dorms, or in this case her dorm. 

“No” she stated firmly, shaking her head, 

“But Molly-” Rory interjected, 

“No, you remember last time I agreed to do what you all wanted, I got drunk had a massive hangover and had to explain to Mr.Chambers Why I was wandering across his lawn at 2am in the morning” she continued on clearing her papers away to their places.

“C'mon Molls, Fantastic Six-” she silenced Patrick with a glare,  
“No, whatever you all need help with no” shaking her head she was about to turn back when she felt someone behind her, judging by silence behind her she knew it was Khan, as she turned around looking deeply into his eyes, she could feel her skin jump a little at the intense look on his face he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

“Fine, fine what do I have to do” she asked sighing, Rory and Patrick quietly and yet awkwardly fist-bumped and high-fived, while Khan smirked.

“Molly Hooper, Take. Off. Your. Clothes” he ordered as calmly as possibly, before she could even continue, the doors burst opened again, breaking Khan’s hold on her. “My my my, and What do we have here?” the familiar face tsked, smirking slightly.


	2. Phase Two Interrupted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Co. are interrupted by a a familiar man and his umbrella.

As the familiar man walked in, he cocked his head to the side, eying Molly once again. “M-Mycroft, what are you doing here?” she asked clearing her throat as she moved away from Khan.

“I noticed that one of the world’s most prized and yet reclusive weapon’s expert had just landed in London, I was just wondering, What he would be doing in a morgue? As well as asking the head pathologist of St.Barts to take off her clothes” glancing back at the man in question. 

Molly blushed at the statement, Khan looked more intimidating by the second, until Molly pressed her hand against his arm, warning him subtly not to lose his cool.

Patrick had already started mumbling and trying to appear collected, “Y-y-your M-M-Mycroft Holmes, I-I’m honor-”, 

Rory interrupted once more “Patrick, stop stuttering it’s really unattractive”, 

“Do you know who this man is, He is one of the most impo-no he is”, “I don’t really care, who he is I just want to”.

“BOYS!” Molly shouted, which silenced them fast, “Sorry Molly” they both said in unison. 

Shaking her head and rubbing her temple she turned to Mycroft, smiling tiredly.

“Khan, is one of my old friends from university, so are these two, and though you must think because of his history he is a traitor, he is not, he is one of my most trusted friends, though that trust has been tested a few times” she glanced at the man who didn’t even flinch, but she could see the regret in his eyes, “He is still my friend, now Mr.Holmes, I’d like you to either state your business or please leave my lab” she spoke with more confidence than before.

Mycroft.Holmes was stunned but smiled and held his hands up in mock surrender, “Miss.Hooper I apologise, I just wanted to make sure you were in safe hands, I again apologise, have a good evening, Miss.Hooper, Mr.Slippery, Mr.Watts” he narrowed his eyes slightly at Khan, “Mr.Harrison” and turned away marching through the doors. 

Molly looked at Khan once more, “You and me, are going to have a few words” she stated seriously, “but before that you’re going to have to tell me why I need to take my clothes off”, she asked a little curiously. 

The only answer she got was Khan smirking, Patrick coughing in embarrassment and Rory smiling gleefully. She felt herself being lifted by a pair of strong arms, shaking her head as they exited her morgue she turned off the lights, waving a good bye to the stunned Mike Stamford, 

“See you tomorrow Mike” as Patrick and Rory nodded towards the man. 

“Ah? See you tomorrow Molly” he replied, if Mike Stamford were to be honest, this was just another day at St.Barts. Shaking his head he went on about his business.  
Continuing out the door, Patrick’s phone started to ring, 

“Excuse me that would be the team, Hello-No we meet in three hours-what do you mean they went to a party, we have the quiz tomorrow, oh I will-Yes-Yes of course I’ll see you soon” as he shut his phone he sighed, “You’ll have to excuse me I have an emergency to get to, an absolute idiot has led half the team to a party”, “That sounds like a dire emergency alright” Rory said mockingly.

“Well it is, since we have the quiz tomorrow afternoon, I have to go and reprimand them, sorry Molls, good luck” he stated running off, “Oh Good luck for tomorrow Patrick” she shouted after him. 

She finally decided she wanted to walk, “Khan, can you put me down now?” she asked, Rory smiled cheekily at her, “No can do, Hooper”. 

“But I feel silly being carried this way” she stated, as soon as the words left her mouth she was then thrown into another position this one being a bridal-style.

“That better?” Khan stated smirking, giggling she nodded. It felt like she was back in university being silly again with her mates, though Rory was a couple of years younger than Khan and herself. 

As they walked through the streets of London, towards Harrods, her grip tightened as she felt Khan speedup.

“Khan” she stated as she noticed someone calling after them, it was Martin, “KHAN!!! MOLLY!!" he shouted running after them clumsily. Rory winked "I’ve got this one Hooper, Khan you owe me” as he stopped turning around he rushed towards Martin and tackling the ginger towards the floor. 

“Get off Rory”, “No I don’t think I will" she heard as they rushed through the crowds of people towards the store in question.

 

Not noticing the familiar bum in the corner of the street, watching the whole debacle. "No sir, your missus is bein’ carried by ‘im, no their 'eaded to 'Arrods the store, good luck sir" Wiggins replied shutting his phone, popping it away he passed the cup to another bum as he walked towards the two men fighting.


	3. Phase Three: Bump in the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Khan have a slight moment, while the boys, Sherlock, John & Wiggins try to find them in a crowd of people.

As they rushed through the people and finally stopping once they were at least ten stores away from their original spot. Molly had tightened her grip and closed her eyes, scared of falling off the man in question, but once she realised he had slowed down to a normal pace, she open them, still hesitant she loosen her grip.

“Khan put me down” she said as calmly as possible. “I cannot do that Molly Hooper”, continuing to carry her all the way to his destination. 

“Khan Noonien Singh, if you do not put me down this instant, I will scream bloody murder”, he paused staring at the woman in his arms, 

“You wouldn’t” she retaliated with a hard glare, “Try me”. 

He sighed stopping a moment to let her down gently, after brushing herself down, she glanced up at him. “Now, Where are we going and Why did you run away from Martin”. 

“We, Miss.Hooper are going shopping, because you need a nice outfit for your date tonight” he stated grabbing her hand as he led her again. 

She yanked it back, “What date tonight? Is this because of last week? What I said about not getting laid, because that was suppose to be a one-off especially when Patrick started flirting with Ror-”, 

“Molly, this is not about getting you "laid” this is about achieving your goal at getting that consulting detective of yours" he interrupted as he turned towards their destination.

He smirked smugly, turning to face Molly, “Before you even think and/or doubt yourself, Miss.Hooper, I would like to state, that though you think you are not as "hot” or “pretty” as any of those vapid women that strut around in nothing but their undergarments, I find that you do not see yourself as clearly as we see you" gripping her shoulders he turned her towards her glass reflection, 

“What do you see?” he asked all traces of amusement gone. She didn’t look up from her hands, “I see plain old me” she mumbled, Khan chuckled.

“Really, because I see a woman who is fierce and yet gentle, a woman who is gracefully beautiful and yet doesn’t have hundreds of pounds worth of make-up covering her face, a woman who is one of the kindest souls and strongest heart and has the power of dealing with absolute bastards every single day, no matter how much of a nuisance they are” the last line is said so gently, that Molly looks up eyes watering and politely replies with her signature smile.

“Khan” she says, his smug persona has dropped away from his shoulders, as he looks into the eyes of the only woman who has ever managed to put up with his bastard-like complex and holds his heart, he can’t help but stare into those liquid chocolate eyes, as he dives in for a taste of her sweet lips.

She’s so surprised that she forgets who she’s kissing for the moment, “What do you need” "You" remembering the words of her consulting detective, she pulls away from Khan. "I-I-I’m sorry, I don’t, I can", Khan smiles knowingly, “I know Molly Hooper, your heart belongs to another he is one lucky bastard, but I will not regret stealing a kiss away from you, because I know that if I didn’t now, I never would have gotten my chance again” he replies sadly.

Shaking his head, he glances at his watch and then back at Molly, “Now, if you would like to, we still have an outfit to get you for your date tonight, shall we continue, Ms.Hooper?” offering his arm towards her, she couldn’t help but smile back, “I’d love to Mr.Singh” as she looped her arms through his and they continued into the store, Khan could not help the twitch of his lip upwards.

~

Meanwhile….

“You two, Who are you two? and What have you done with Molly” John Watson, stared at the two in question, the familiar ginger he had seen before in 221B and the Brunette haired man who looked younger than the other. 

“I-I’m Captain Martin Crieff of G-ERTI and this is”, “Rory Slippery, university student, we did nothing to Molly, she just went out shopping with-”,

“John Harrison, better known as the Khan Noonien Singh, one of the world’s most intelligent and yet reclusive weapon’s expert, but what would he be- of course, I’m guessing he is either having a discussion about the effects of different types of shots to the body or they are on a personal engagement, and due to the fact they have entered one of London’s most expensive shops, I’m guessing it’s that latter” Sherlock replied staring into the direction Molly and Khan had disappeared to.

“Well, I guess that mystery is over” he stated dryly, as the four men in front of him stared at him with such confusion, frustration and anger. Before, John could even speak up, Martin beat him to it,   
“Mr.Holmes, please tell me you are going to go after them, her”, Sherlock raised an eye-brow. 

“Why would I go after Doctor Hooper and Mr.Singh, they seem to be having a personal engagement, which may lead to sexual intercourse and judging by the measurements and descriptions I got from Billy, she will have trouble getting up in the morning” he stated with an arrogant tone and hint of jealousy.

Martin and Rory stared at one another, before nodding, “Mr.Holmes, Molly isn’t going on a date with Khan, she’s going shopping with Khan for her date with an ex-flame, so to speak” Rory spoke, looking over at Martin for confirmation. Martin continued, 

“They use to go out when they were in University, they didn’t go to the same one though, he went to LAMDA and Molly to Edinburgh, they had a mutual break up, though we all know she broke it off because she couldn’t bear a broken heart, they haven’t seen each other since, and tonight, Mr.Holmes, you may lose her to another man, now if I were you, I’d use that big brain of yours to find at least one reason, one honest to God, real reason, why you feel as though you don’t love Molly”.

Sherlock was silent for a while, thinking about all the times, he had spent in the morgue with her, times with her terrible jokes and even more horrendous dress sense. He couldn’t help but feel more and more hopelessness, that she deserved better than him. “Because, I do not deserve a woman like Molly Hooper” he stated simply, but they could hear all of his sadness and loss in one simple sentence.

Martin and Rory, frowned at him, John patted him on the back, “So if you would be so kind and to leave me be, your stupidity is not needed and please keep your colourful and wonderful opinions to yourselves and have a pleasant evening” he nodded quickly, walking away as he flicked his collar. 

John, Martin, Rory and Wiggins, watched as the lonely, sad Consulting Detective walked away from them in the opposite direction of where Molly and Khan had gone. “He may be a complete arse at times, but that man didn’t need you all bothering him”, Martin looked nervous, “But he has to fight for Molly bef-”, “I’ll try and see what I can do” John replied as he walked away, following Sherlock’s disappearing figure.

Now Rory and Martin felt like absolute bastards, Wiggins shook his head, “He’ll come ‘round, 'e may 'fink 'e ain’t right for 'is Missus, but 'es wrong” he replied. “I hope you’re right about that” Martin replied staring at Sherlock and John, for a moment than flickering his eyes back to where he could see two familiar figures exiting Harrods.

“Let’s hope for Molly’s sake he gets his act together before he ends up regretting not taking her up on that offer of coffee” Rory replied nervously waving back at Molly and Khan.


	4. Phase Four: More than a slight bump in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's done with her makeover, her boys are stunned and Khan decides to visit Sherlock.

Still holding onto Khan’s arm as she walked towards the familiar men, she couldn’t help but smile brightly, they had both agreed on a dress that she felt comfortable in but also complimented her womanly figure she had been hiding under all the layers of ‘Cat Jumpers’ and cardigans. 

Martin, Wiggins and Rory were stunned speechless, instead of her usual lab-coat/sweater combination was a beautiful red velvet long-sleeved dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, though what made it even more beautiful, was the fact that their was a matching set of earrings as well as a necklace both subtle yet eye-catching, and a nice set of black heels to go with it.

“Molly you look”,“Hooper your”, “Astoundin’” all three males replied smiling at her, “Told you so, Now we just need to get your house and a car shall be round” Khan stated as he hailed a cab. As it stopped he mentioned an address, before Molly could even get a word out, Rory and Martin were already exchanging farewells with the pathologist. “See you later Moll”, “Have fun getting laid” Rory said cheekily.

As Khan turned around gently grabbing her, he quickly escorted her into the back seat before paying the fare, “Have a good evening Molly Hooper” he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and waved the cab driver to go. Molly frowned at the gesture biting her lip, she turned back to the front, confused as to why they were in such a hurry.  
Still observing the cab as it turned the corner he stared back at his accomplices. 

“Well?” he asked, quickly. They both shook their heads, “He thinks he doesn’t deserve Molly’s heart” Rory replied. 

“I told you we should have just left them alone” Martin stated. “He is being an idiot” Khan replied almost instantly as he pulled out his phone and keyed in a message as soon as he sent the message he got an instant reply.

“I’ll meet up with you two later, you are coming with me” he pointed at Wiggins, who was less surprised than the other two. 

“Why do you need Bill?” Martin asked curiously. “None of your business, I’ll see you both later on, Mr.Wiggins take me to your boss” he stated, “No funny business or I’ll break every single bone in your body” Khan gave the man an icy glare, as he nodded.

“Right then, see you 'round” Wiggins replied to the two men, “Follow me Mr.Harrison” as he turned around walking towards the familiar path all the way to Baker Street. 

As they walked in silence, Khan couldn’t help but think of his first and last kiss with Molly Hooper, had she never have met Sherlock Holmes, she could have been his in, another time, another place, another world.

~

They reached Baker Street in less than an hour and he knew that he had at least another hour to convince Sherlock Holmes, World’s only consulting detective as well as the only man to ever have captured Molly’s heart, to get his act together and admit to the his pathologist his real feelings or otherwise the make-over and everything that all they had been working for, would be a moot point. Knocking on the door, an old lady, who he was led to believe was the “Mrs.Hudson” that Molly had talked about opened the door. 

“Why hello, there I guess your here to talk to Sherlock as well? Just head up the stairs and I’ll be up there with some tea, oh an do be careful I have a feeling he is in one of his moods today” just as she finished they heard shooting coming from upstairs, she jumped, cursing “Sherlock William Scott Holmes! YOU PUT THAT GUN DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU HAVE A CLIENT!" she shouted up.

Shaking her head she widened the door, as he entered shutting it behind him, she headed back to her flat, "Just head on up love, and I’ll pop on the kettle” she smiled, he nodded. Reaching the famous 221B door, he took a deep breath and entered. There was a slight pause, as both Khan and Sherlock let the tension sink in, the detective was still wearing his belstaff as well as sitting in his chair reloading his gun. 

“Well I do believe you are the famous Sherlock Holmes” he spoke with a hint of mockery to his voice. “And you are the infamous Khan Noonien Singh, are you not?” Sherlock replied quick and venomously at the man.

“What do you want?” he asked, “To talk about, things”. At this Sherlock stopped and looked at the man, assessing him from head to toe, “What things?” he asked, cocking his gun. "Well, not a thing per say, but a person we both have a" he tilted his head thoughtfully, “adoration for, I guess you could say”, “And who would that be?” Sherlock asked mockingly.

“Molly. Hooper.” Khan replied nonchalantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan and Sherlock finally talk about things and the detective is an idiot.

“So, have you come to gloat? Or is this some sort of-” before Sherlock could finish he was punched in the face. 

 

Khan was standing over him predatorily, anger was seen in the crease of his eye lids as well as the slight protruding vein in his forehead. 

 

“You of all people should know Molly Hooper and yet you refuse her declaration because of what? Your pride?”

 

Sherlock wiped his cut lip, “I thought you would be smarter, I see your more of a brute, that’s surprising, I guess Molly likes them strong” he mocked, 

 

Khan chuffed having his anger sated for a moment, “I am smart, in fact if I recall I understand more about society than you do, or at least I choose to”, 

 

“Then why are you still here, shouldn’t you and mousy Molly” this time Sherlock ducks the incoming fist and shoves the man away, this time the detective has the upper hand, 

 

“You do not get to call her names, you don’t deserve anything to do with her” he stepped forward just as Sherlock stepped to the side, he cocked his head, “Why? She’s my friend and just because, you are who she chose to be with, doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being who I am”

 

Khan straightened up, this time his glare was deadly, “Friend? You think your just a  **_friend_ ** to  **_her_ ** of all people?!”

 

“Why else would she be on a personal errand with you at a women’s clothing shop of all places” Sherlock posturing seemed like he was bored, but the look in his eyes, his eyes gave him away they were confused and hurt. 

 

Khan shook his head,  _ This idiot, she couldn’t have fallen for Martin of all people _ , he decides to make this man who has made Molly cry dozens of times have a taste of his own medicine, he knows Molly would disapprove but he was doing this for Molly, as well as a bit of closure for him in a sense.

 

“Your right, I must be out of my mind, how stupid of me, to think that coming here, you know what never mind” he waves his hand heading towards the door, “You’re the smartest man alive but you even you” he gestures madly, “Can’t see how much Molly loves you, can you?” 

 

Sherlock is still silent, his eyes have gotten still, no movement no nothing, this further infuriates the Weapons expert. 

 

“You know what Sherlock, forget about Molly, leave her be, because if you can’t see what everyone else can, then you can just fuck off”

 

He is now standing to his full height letting his anger take over him completely, 

 

“Have you honestly have nothing to say, you’ve made her cry multiple times, made her say I love you to you and she never asked for anything but for you to mean it” the edge in his voice fades away,

 

Sherlock never moves continuing to stand still in the same spot, 

 

He shakes his head, he already started making plans to get Molly transferred out of England, maybe America would do her some good, a small part of him rejoiced but the majority felt tired of this, Why on earth would he push for the woman he loves to love an idiot, 

 

He shook his head, “Nevermind, I apologise for imposing myself, I’ll be on my way” as he opened the door he heard Sherlock softly but firm,

 

“I meant it”

 

Khan shut the door for a second, as he turned back eyes glaring at the absolute arse, “You meant it?” his being shook with rage, “Are you telling me that you never told Molly, that you  **_meant_ ** saying I love you?!!” he asked in a rage,

 

Sherlock now had the gall to look shocked, before he found himself, “I always meant it, I may not be well versed in societal norms, but I’ve always loved Molly”

 

“Then why did you push her away? Why do you leave her no farther than an arms length, why do you continue to hurt her”

 

At this Sherlock chuckles darkly, it sounds so hollow that for a slight second Khan feels a chill, only for a nanosecond really,

 

“Because if you can see how much of an arse I am, than you already know I’ll never deserve her”

 

The curly haired man walks towards the window, they stay in silence, before Khan decides he’ll stay, the silence follows for a few more moments before Mrs.Hudson comes in with tea and biscuits.

 

“Hello Sherlock and Sherlock’s Client”, “Khan Singh, Ma’am” she smiles cheerily, becoming an absolute ‘sunshine cupcake’ as Molly always likes to sarcastically use on him. 

 

“Well here’s your tea, and Mycroft has been trying to call you, Sherlock”

 

“Thank you Mrs.Hudson, I’ll look into it, if you could please send him a message stating I will get back to him later”

 

“Of course, deary, now I’m off, see you later and it was nice meeting you, Mr.Singh” she waves before leaving with her tray by her side.

 

Khan stares at Sherlock, whose demeanor had changed with the interruption of the elderly woman, he felt annoyed once more, this time Sherlock notices, 

 

“Are you telling me you can play nice with others”

 

“Mrs.Hudson is different”

 

“I’m sure” both men give each other a once over before each take there cups of tea and continue with their conversation.

 

“You do realise, you’re still the idiot in this situation” Sherlock glared at him, but he didn’t back down smirking, “You’re being very emotional about this”

 

“And you are being a bit too casual about trying to set me up with your lover” he shot back at the man, 

 

“Your right, I’m being a bit too vague, but you should know your wrong, I’m not Molly’s lover” as Khan watched the penny drop he smirked, 

 

Several more moments passed and Khan was thinking he had broken the man.

 

“Molly’s not  **_your_ ** girlfriend”

 

“Well she is a woman and she is my friend, so I suppose she is a girl friend of mine, just like I have many boys who are also my friends” he teased, he couldn’t help being giddy at the anger on Sherlock’s face.

 

“Then why did you and Molly go to a”, “shopping you mean, yes well that was more for Molly’s sake than mine, this is the real reason I came to you”

 

He put down his cup of tea, as he caught Sherlock’s eyes, “Molly is in love with you”, Sherlock scoffed as if he didn’t already know that, 

 

Khan shook his head, “You don’t understand Molly is in love with you, but tonight she will be going out on a date with a man who may very well be good for her and cherish her like she deserves”

 

The detective stayed quiet, attentive and slightly confused, “Now Molly, she’s-I love Molly, she’ll always be the only woman I could ever love, but even I’m not that blind to see that she’s in love with you-yes I know you know that, but she doesn’t know that you love her back, you need to tell her that”

 

“Why? This man is going to treat her like she deserves is he not? Why would I ever ruin anything else for her?”

 

“Because I and all our friends will know, that the man she really loves is more of a coward than any other, because he wouldn’t admit the truth, you did to me, so why not to her”

 

“I’ve already told you”

 

“Yes because you don’t deserve her, heaven knows that everybody can see that, but I know there’s another reason, there’s something holding you back”

 

Sherlock’s eye twitched, “There is nothing else”

 

“Your lying, why are you lying, I’m here asking you to admit the truth to the woman you love and you continue to lie”

 

At this Sherlock turned away fast, “I’m bored leave”

 

“Not until you give me a damn answer, Sherlock”, the detective was now shaking with rage he was getting ready to explode, Khan slowly approached him, still an arm’s length away,

 

“Why are you so afraid of telling her you love her?” he asked now more pitiful than ever, 

 

“Because she nearly died!” he got out, eyes watery, “She nearly died because of me, because if I tell her how brilliant she is, how beautiful she is, she will get hurt, don’t you see it!” he waved his hands madly about, as he punched the wall, 

 

“I will  **_hurt_ ** her, if I tell her she may end up dead because of me, so I would rather she never know and keep safe then to always keep looking over her shoulder, because of me and the people that hunt me down ” Sherlock’s bloodied hands were now limp beside his body,

 

Khan stood in shock and shame, he never took into consideration the merest idea of the dangers that followed the detective. 

 

How could he have ever overlooked the enemies that followed the man around, this man was willing to sacrifice his own chance at love with Molly just to keep her safe, and that’s when he knew he had to do the inevitable,

 

He sighed annoyedly before facing the man, “You need to get that looked at c’mon”, Sherlock was numb but decided what would be the point to clean wounds he actually deserved this time.

 

He followed Khan into a cab, where he read off an address, “Where are you taking me?”, Khan just waved his hand, “You need to get clean and I know a  **_good_ ** doctor”

 

Sherlock was confused but sat feeling more shameful from before, as they continued on Khan messaged the boys,

 

**_To: Rory, Martin, Patrick_ **

**_Stall the date, I’ve got the fool and I’m gonna fix this._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Who could it be? Also this is one part to this four part story please enjoy I hope. Also I enjoy criticism deeply, as long as it is not of the hateful nature.


End file.
